


The Beginning

by Councillor



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Marbecca, Short Story, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Councillor/pseuds/Councillor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Am Anfang war Marlene für Rebecca nur eine gute Freundin. Die Frau an der Seite ihres Bruders, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Doch nun muss Rebecca feststellen, dass sie irritierende Gefühle für die attraktive Blonde zu entwickeln droht. - Eine Skizzierung des Beginns der wundervollen Geschichte zwischen Marlene und Rebecca von Lahnstein nach der Serien-Vorlage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben vor über drei Jahren zu Beginn der Marbecca-Geschichte, veröffentlicht im Marbecca-Schmachtthread des offiziellen Verbotene Liebe-Forums der ARD.
> 
> Spiegelt die Ereignisse der Folge 4053 wider.

Rebecca saß in der Schlossküche und skizzierte das Gesicht Marlenes vor sich hin. Es gelang ihr schon länger nicht mehr, diese widerstreitigen Gefühle für Marlene zu ignorieren, nicht mal bei der Arbeit gelang es ihr, Marlene zu vergessen.  
Marlene.  
Wenn Rebecca sich zurückbesann, musste sie immer mit einem leichten Schmunzeln daran denken, wie Marlene und sie sich gleich bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen nicht hatten ausstehen können. Die beiden waren wie Pech und Schwefel, und die Krönung der ganzen Geschichte war, dass Rebecca damals Marlenes Hochzeitskleid designen sollte, weil Marlene die Braut ihres Bruders Hagen war.  
Heute war alles anders. Marlene und Hagen waren längst geschieden, und Marlene glücklich mit Hagens und Rebeccas Bruder Tristan zusammen. Die beiden hatten so lange um ihr Glück kämpfen müssen, dass sie es sich redlich verdient hatten, so viel musste Rebecca zugeben. Doch gegen ihre Gefühle konnte sie einfach nicht ankämpfen. Sie kamen ganz plötzlich, als Marlene in ihrer Wohnung eingeschlafen war und Rebecca nicht widerstehen konnte, sie musste Marlene einfach zart über die Wange streichen.  
Schon seit ihrer Rückkehr aus New York verbrachte Rebecca viel Zeit mit Marlene. Marlene hatte eine schwere Zeit hinter sich. Sie wurde von Tristans Jugendfreund Alexander vergewaltigt und hatte später ein Kind abgetrieben, von dem sie nicht wusste, ob es von Tristan oder von ihrem Peiniger war. In dieser Zeit war Rebecca Marlene eine große Stütze, und so wurden aus den beiden recht unerwartet enge Freundinnen.  
Rebecca erinnerte sich daran, wie Marlene und sie sich gemeinsam den letzten Liebesfilm angeschaut hatten. Sie haben gleichzeitig angefangen zu weinen und sich gegenseitig in den Armen gelegen. All das kam Rebecca plötzlich so unwirklich vor. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in Marlene, die Freundin ihres Bruders Tristan, verliebt hatte!  
Dass Rebecca nicht nur auf Männer stand, wusste sie schon länger. Angefangen hatte alles vor zwei Jahren, als sie ihre ersten lesbischen Erfahrungen mit der smarten Kellnerin Miriam gemacht hatte. Zuvor musste Rebecca im heterosexuellen Bereich nur Enttäuschungen erleben. Doch auch mit dem gleichen Geschlecht ist Rebecca nicht glücklich geworden. Einige lockere Affären in New York, und das war es auch schon. Seit ihrer Rückkehr nach Düsseldorf war sie in ihrem Chefdesignerposten bei "Ligne Clarisse Lahnstein", dem Modeunternehmen ihrer Schwägerin Tanja, ohnehin viel zu eingespannt, um ein Privatleben zu führen.  
Rebecca legte den Bleistift auf den Tisch und beobachtete die Köchin Linse, die schon seit vielen Jahren für die Familie von Lahnstein arbeitete, bei der Arbeit. Doch vor ihrem geistlichen Auge erlebte Rebecca noch einmal, wie sie Marlene über die Wange gestrichen hatte. Sie konnte es immer noch fühlen, Marlene hatte sich so zart und unberührt angefühlt. Mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht versank Rebecca in ihrem Träumen und bemerkte nicht, wie plötzlich ausgerechnet Tristan und Marlene, glücklich miteinander lachend und herumalbernd, in die Küche kamen.  
"Hey, Rebecca", begrüßte Tristan nichts ahnend seine Schwester und kam zusammen mit Marlene auf sie zu. Wenn die beiden wüssten, dachte Rebecca. Sie wollte es sich nicht ausmalen.  
Ungläubig beugten die beiden sich über den Tisch und betrachteten erstaunt Rebeccas Skizzen.  
"Wow!", entfuhr es Tristan, der immer noch kaum glauben konnte, wie gut Rebecca zeichnen konnte. Das künstlerische Talent ihrer Mutter schien einzig an Rebecca vererbt worden zu sein.  
Während Marlene noch immer erstaunt war, wie hübsch sie auf Rebeccas Skizzen aussah, war Tristan der Erste, der die für Rebecca scheinbar unerträgliche Stille unterbrach.  
"Hast du noch mehr davon?", fragte Tristan neugierig, in der leisen Hoffnung, ein paar Skizzen von Rebecca geschenkt zu bekommen, um sie sich einzurahmen und in seiner Suite aufzuhängen. Früher war Tristan definitiv nicht der Experte für Romantik und derartige Kleinigkeiten gewesen - ihn interessierten vielmehr schnelle Affären und Börsengeschäfte -, doch mit Marlene an seiner Seite war alles anders. Sie war seine große Liebe.  
"Nein", entfuhr es Rebecca sachlicher, als es eigentlich klingen sollte.  
Endlich fand Marlene ihre Worte wieder. "Sag mal, hattest du dafür eine Vorlage?"  
"Nein", Rebecca suchte nervös nach einer Ausrede, um den wahren Grund für die Anfertigung der Skizzen zu verschleiern, "wenn ich designe, stelle ich mir halt Menschen vor, die ich gut kenne." Insgeheim hoffte Rebecca, die Neugier der beiden mit dieser Antwort gestillt zu haben und aus der kompromittierenden Situation so schnell wie möglich entfliehen zu können.  
Tristan zog kaum erkennbar eine Augenbraue hoch. "Marlene scheinst du besonders gut zu kennen."  
Diese Bemerkung sollte weder zweideutig sein noch irgendeine Anspielung beinhalten, doch Rebecca bemerkte die Zuckung an Tristans Augenbraue und musste sofort befürchten, dass er sie verdächtigte, etwas für Marlene zu empfinden.  
"Es geht mir hier um den Bikini und nicht um Marlene", stocherte Rebecca hastig um eine Antwort herum, in der leisen Hoffnung, Tristan damit beruhigen zu können.  
"Hey", hörte Rebecca Marlene plötzlich sagen. Die Schwingung in Marlenes Stimme führte Rebecca peinlich berührt vor Augen, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung daneben lag; weder für Tristan noch für Marlene dürfte es auch nur einen Anlass zu der Vermutung gegeben haben, sie würde etwas für Marlene empfinden.  
Marlene lachte auf ihre Weise, für die sie sowohl Tristan als auch Rebecca so sehr mochten, und Rebecca lachte ebenfalls, um ihre Anspannung zu entkräften, doch sie senkte leicht den Kopf, um zu überspielen, dass sie errötete.  
"Beeindruckend", sagte Tristan plötzlich, der immer noch in Rebeccas Skizzen vertieft war.  
Rebecca kam plötzlich eine Idee, wie sie der Situation noch schneller entfliehen konnte. Sie sprang auf, sortierte hastig die durcheinander auf dem Tisch herumliegenden Skizzen und drückte sie Tristan in die Hand.  
"Weißt du was? Ich schenk' sie dir! Und jetzt muss ich noch schnell in mein Zimmer, Tusche holen."  
Rebecca rückte schnell den Stuhl an den innerhalb der großen, rustikalen Küche zentral platzierten Tisch und machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe, voller Erleichterung, dieser Situation erst einmal entkommen zu sein.  
Während Rebecca noch eilig die Treppe heraufstürzte, trat Marlene mit ihren verführerischen Schritten an Tristan heran. "Deine kleine Schwester … sie hat so viele Talente."  
Tristan spürte deutlich, dass Marlene eigentlich gar keine wirkliche Lust hatte, über dieses Thema zu reden, doch ihn faszinierten Rebeccas Zeichnungen noch immer. Ob es Rebeccas Zeichenstil und die formvollendeten Detailausarbeitungen in Marlenes Gesicht waren, konnte Tristan nicht sagen. Was ihn aber viel mehr beeindruckte, war Marlene. Auch wenn er täglich ihrem leibhaftigen, wunderschönen Körper gegenübertreten durfte, so wurde ihm auf Rebeccas Zeichnungen noch deutlicher bewusst, wie schön Marlene war.  
"Und so eine schmutzige Fantasie", fügte Tristan hinzu, dem klar war, dass Rebecca Marlene nicht aus irgendeinem Grund als ihr Zeichenobjekt ausgewählt hat. Da hätte sie auch genauso gut Butler Justus oder ihren Cousin Ansgar auswählen können, aber Marlene war etwas ganz Besonderes, und das wussten sowohl Rebecca als auch Tristan nur zu gut.  
Marlene konnte auf Tristans Kommentar einen kleinen Lachanfall nicht unterdrücken. Die Zweideutigkeit in Tristans Stimme war für sie nichts mehr als Ironie. Marlene wäre um nichts in der Welt auf den augenscheinlich für sie so absurden Gedanken gekommen, Rebecca könnte tatsächlich mehr für sie empfinden. Denn für Marlene war Rebecca nur eine gute Freundin, und sie wollte, dass das auch so blieb.

* * *

Rebecca konnte nicht sagen, ob sie schon einmal so tief in ihrer Arbeit versunken war. Sie hatte nach ihrem Abgang in der Schlossküche und dem befangenen Gespräch mit Tristan und Marlene mit allen Mitteln versucht, Marlene wenigstens für kurze Zeit aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen und es nach langen Mühen schließlich doch geschafft. Im Moment hatte sie nur die Bademodenkollektion im Kopf, die sie für LCL entwickeln sollte. Rebecca stand unter enormem Zeitdruck, schließlich sollte die erste Präsentation schon in wenigen Tagen stattfinden.  
LCL gehörte zu zwei gleichen Teilen Tanja von Lahnstein, der Ehefrau von Rebeccas Bruder Sebastian, mit der Rebecca sich alles andere als gut verstand und die sie nach besten Möglichkeiten zu meiden versuchte, und Clarissa von Anstetten, der Modeikone Düsseldorfs, die zehn Jahre für tot gehalten wurde und im Januar 2012 plötzlich quicklebendig in Düsseldorf aufgetaucht war und die Macht bei LCL an sich gerissen hatte, als wäre nichts geschehen. Clarissa hatte Rebecca den Chefdesignerposten angeboten, und nur die aussichtsreiche Perspektive konnte Rebecca davon überzeugen, diese Stelle anzunehmen.  
Soweit sich Rebecca erinnern konnte, hatte sie in Tanja immer die kaltblütige Intrigantin gesehen, die nichts unversucht ließ, um die Macht in der "Lahnstein Holding" und auf Schloss Königsbrunn an sich zu reißen. Wenn Tanja den Raum betrat, lief Rebecca ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Zum Glück hatte sie die Zeit in New York abgehärtet, sodass es Rebecca immerhin gelang, Tanja sachlich und bemüht professionell gegenüberzutreten. Dabei musste sie sich allerdings ständig im Zaum halten, denn dass Tanja ehrliche Gefühle für Sebastian empfand, konnte Rebecca nicht glauben. Auch die kleine Tochter der beiden - Emma - änderte nichts an Rebeccas Meinung, dass Sebastian besser bei seiner ersten Frau, Lydia, geblieben wäre, mit der Rebecca noch dazu gut befreundet war.  
Das plötzliche Auftauchen Tristans blieb von der gedankenverlorenen Rebecca unbemerkt. Sie saß am Speisetisch im Salon von Königsbrunn, wo die Grafenfamilie ihre Mahlzeiten zu sich nahm und wo man nur selten ungestört sein konnte.  
Tristan ahnte, dass Rebecca ihn nicht bemerkt hatte, daher bemühte er sich, leise zu sein und sich von hinten an Rebecca anzuschleichen, bis er mit der Hand ihre Schulter berührte.  
Rebecca schrak hoch und drehte sich mit klopfendem Herzen um. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie gehofft, Marlene wäre gekommen und sie hätte die Möglichkeit gehabt, Zeit mit ihrer Freundin zu verbringen, doch als sie der Person, zu der die Hand auf ihrer Schulter gehörte, ins Gesicht blickte, erkannte Rebecca mit einer leisen Enttäuschung, dass es doch nur Tristan war, und ihre Miene verdunkelte sich.  
Tristan lachte verstohlen über seinen erfolgreichen Streich; tief in seinem Inneren war er immer noch der kleine Junge, der mit seinen Schwestern Schabernack trieb und nichts mehr liebte als seine Spielzeugautos.  
"Da ist aber jemand schreckhaft heute." Tristan ging auf den Stuhl neben Rebecca zu, als würde er sich hinsetzen wollen, doch er hielt kurz zuvor inne und blieb hinter dem geschmackvoll ausgewählten Möbelstück stehen. Seine Schuhe knarrten über das neue Parkett, das erst vor einigen Wochen neu eingesetzt wurde, nachdem der Butler Justus versehentlich einen Feuerwerkskörper in der Schlosshalle hatte hochgehen lassen und der Speisesalon sowie die Halle renoviert werden mussten.  
"Musst du dich immer so anschleichen?", fragte Rebecca eher rhetorisch, denn sie wusste, dass Tristan ihr diesen Streich schon seit Jahren mit Vorliebe spielte und sie immer noch darauf hereinfiel.  
Tristan öffnete den weißen Umschlag, den er in der Hand hielt, und zog einige Bilder hervor. "Schau mal, was hältst du davon?" Tristan zeigte Rebecca die Bilder.  
"Was ist das?", wollte Rebecca neugierig wissen.  
"Fotos von einer neuen Location für unseren Club."  
Bei dem Wort 'Club' musste Rebecca unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Das Zucken war kaum erkennbar, aber doch so stark, dass Rebecca schon dachte, Tristan würde etwas merken. Mit einem Mal wurde Rebecca ein weiterer Grund bewusst, der gegen ihre Gefühle für Marlene sprach: Ihr großer Bruder wollte mit ihrer heimlichen Liebe einen Musikclub eröffnen. Die beiden suchten schon seit einiger Zeit mit geringem Erfolg nach einer Location für den Club, doch immer gab es irgendeinen negativen Aspekt, der Tristan und Marlene vom Kauf abschreckte.  
Rebecca verdrängte die Gedanken an ihre unerfüllte Liebe und ging die Fotos durch. Sie zeigten große, dunkle Räumlichkeiten, in die vermutlich gleich drei Clubs gepasst hätten.  
"Ist ja ganz schön riesig", bemerkte Rebecca prompt.  
"1600 Quadratmeter auf drei Etagen." Tristan starrte ins Leere, als könne er sich den Club bereits in diesem Gebäudekomplex vorstellen.  
"Krass", rutschte es Rebecca heraus. Sie war sichtlich überwältigt von diesen Bildern, und doch war es ihr anzumerken, dass sie sich einen Club dort nur schwer vorstellen konnte. "Findest du das nicht eine Nummer zu groß für den Einstieg?"  
"Du weißt doch, den Kopf in den Wolken und Las Vegas im Herzen." Bei diesem Kommentar schnappte sich Tristan die Oberkante des Stuhls und setzte sich hin. "Und du, kommst du weiter?"  
Rebecca wusste, dass diese Frage eher uninteressiert war, und doch schaffte es Tristan, sie so lebendig über die Lippen zu bringen, dass Rebecca einfach glauben musste, dass sich Tristan wirklich für ihre Arbeit interessierte.  
Rebecca holte tief Luft, um sachlich auf Tristans Frage zu antworten, dennoch schwang ein Hauch ihrer Sehnsucht nach Marlene mit. "Ach, du glaubst gar nicht, wie komplex so ein Bikini ist." Tristan musste deutlich spüren, dass Rebecca in ihrem letzten Jahr in New York zwar gereift war, insgeheim aber immer noch die Hilfe ihrer Familie ersehnte, dachte Rebecca. "Die richtige Mischung zwischen Funktionalität und Erotik herauszukriegen …" Weiter kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich wurde sie von Tristan sanft unterbrochen.  
"Ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst. Diese Zeichnung, die du von Marlene gemacht hast … Ich konnte den ganzen Morgen an nichts anderes denken und zwar nicht wegen der Funktionalität. Marlene hat diese natürliche Erotik und … und …" Tristan schienen die Worte im Hals stecken zu bleiben, denn er suchte sichtlich nach einer passenden Formulierung. "… du hast sie mit ein paar Strichen exakt eingefangen. Diese Zeichnung, die … die glüht von innen!"  
Rebecca war sichtlich bemüht, von diesem Thema abzulenken, denn plötzlich war die Arbeit des ganzen Morgens, mit der sie Marlene vergessen konnte, dahin.  
"Bitte, hör auf, Tristan, ich werde schon rot", versuchte Rebecca auszuweichen und wandte sich wieder ihren Entwürfen zu. Mit einem dicken Textmarker formte sie den Bikini nach, an dem sie gerade arbeitete. Tristan blieb von Rebeccas Bitte unbeeindruckt.  
"Zurecht", entgegnete er auf ihre Aussage, "denn wir wissen ja beide, was mit dir los ist." Bei diesen Worten fuhr Rebecca hoch. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Habe ich mich wirklich so auffällig verhalten? Hat Tristan wirklich gemerkt, was ich für Marlene empfinde? Bisher dachte Rebecca, sie hätte sich gut unter Kontrolle, doch mit einem Mal stieg Panik in ihr auf, Panik, dass Tristan etwas gemerkt haben könnte.  
"Nein", bemühte sich Rebecca, unberührt auf Tristans Kommentar zu reagieren. "Warum denn?"  
Tristan winkelte seinen Kopf leicht an die Schulter und setzte ein undurchschaubares Grinsen auf.  
"Du bist … ein bisschen anders." Rebecca konnte die Spannung kaum noch aushalten, sie spürte, wie sich ihr Mund öffnete, doch sie konnte nichts dagegen machen. Beinahe starr vor Schreck musste sie befürchten, dass Tristan ihr Geheimnis entdeckt hatte. Die Spannung schien in Rebeccas Kopf förmlich zu platzen, sie wollte endlich, dass Tristan weiter sprach.  
"Quatsch", versuchte Rebecca, die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken, doch sie musste einsehen, dass ihr ertappter Gesichtsausdruck Tristan wohl endgültig auf die richtige Fährte bringen würde: Dass sie in Marlene verliebt war. Tristan holte tief Luft, legte dann den Arm um Rebecca, die im ersten Moment leicht zusammenzuckte.  
"Doch", sagte Tristan siegessicher, beinahe triumphierend. Rebeccas Herz begann zu rasen, ihre Gedanken schienen Achterbahn zu fahren. Auch wenn sie sonst so beherrscht war, konnte sie kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen.  
"Du trägst ein Fünkchen Genialität in dir."  
Rebecca schloss die Augen. Die ganze Anspannung der letzten Sekunden, die für sie wie Stunden wirkten, fiel mit einem Mal von ihr ab, und ihr wurde klar, dass Tristan doch nichts gemerkt hatte. All die Aufregung nur, weil Tristan in ihr wahrscheinlich ein kleines Genie vermutete.  
Rebecca konnte sich für einen kurzen Moment wieder entspannen. Dass Tristan ihre Anspannung nicht gemerkt hatte, grenzte in ihren Augen schon fast an ein Wunder. Sie hatte mit jedem Moment damit gerechnet, dass er ausplauderte, was sie befürchtete.  
"Also, pass drauf auf, sonst wird ein richtiges Feuer aus deiner Genialität." Mit diesen Worten steckte Tristan die Bilder wieder in den Umschlag, stand auf und rückte den Stuhl zurecht.  
"Ja, hoffentlich nicht", sagte Rebecca eher nebensächlich, denn plötzlich musste sich aufgrund ihrer eigenen Naivität grinsen. Woher sollte Tristan schon erraten können, dass sie Gefühle für Marlene hat? Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte, und schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf, während Tristan bereits auf dem Weg in Richtung Tür war. "Ich meine natürlich, das werden wir sehen", rettete Rebecca ihre verunglückte Antwort.  
Kaum hatte Tristan den Speisesalon verlassen, klingelte Rebeccas Handy. Sie legte den Bleistift, den sie gerade erst in die Hand genommen hatte, sofort wieder ab und griff in ihre Handtasche, die platzeinnehmend auf dem großen Speisetisch lag.  
"Rebecca von Lahnstein?" Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem sich Rebeccas erleichterter Gesichtsausdruck in Entsetzen geweitet hat, ruft Rebecca einfach nur noch aus: "Was?" Die ganze Last der letzten Sekunden war plötzlich nur noch Nebensache, denn beruflich kam eine wahre Katastrophe auf Rebecca zu.

* * *

"Die hat sich vorgestern selbst eingeliefert. In irgend so ein Sanatorium in Paris." Rebecca lief nervös den Speisesalon auf und ab, und selbst der Fotograf Martin Beier schien sichtlich beunruhigt; seine Fingerspitzen krallten sich in den Stuhl, an dem sonst das Familienoberhaupt der Lahnsteins, Rebeccas Vater Ludwig, Platz nahm. Zwar war Martin lockerer als Rebecca, doch mit seiner verruchten Stimme trug er noch mehr zu Rebeccas Beunruhigung bei.  
"Tja, Daisy war schon immer labil. Was soll's, wer ist der Ersatz?"  
Rebecca drehte sich vorsichtig zu Martin um, sagte dann bemüht ruhig, "wir haben keinen Ersatz."  
Martin verlagerte sein Gewicht vom Stuhl wieder auf seine Beine, lief durch den Salon und gestikulierte dabei wild. "Es tut mir echt leid, aber ich fliege heute Abend zurück nach New York. Ich kann nicht länger warten." Martin kratzte sich kurz am Kopf. "Okay, was ist mit Jessica?"  
"Ja, ja, sie war gut auf dem Catwalk, aber sie war auch schon das Gesicht der Mainline. Wir brauchen für 'Wet Fantasy', wie soll ich sagen, eine … eine richtige Frau!"  
"Hm. Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht", entgegnete Martin einsichtig. Nach einem kurzen Moment schaute er auf seine Uhr. "Tja, du hast zwei Stunden, jemanden aufzutreiben."  
Rebecca spürte die Aussichtslosigkeit der Lage. Eine Absage des Shootings würde für "LCL" hohe Kosten bedeuten, und Rebecca hatte keine Lust, sich gleich mit beiden Inhaberinnen der Firma anzulegen. Denn sie wusste ebenso gut wie Martin, wenn sie keinen Ersatz fand, würden Tanja und Clarissa sie für den aufkommenden Schaden verantwortlich machen.  
"Und du hast wirklich keine Idee?", versuchte Rebecca sich noch einmal zu vergewissern. Dass es so gut wie unmöglich war, in zwei Stunden ein Profimodel aufzutreiben, hatte Rebecca bereits in ihrer Zeit in New York oft genug lernen müssen.  
"Leider nein. Aber ich halte die Augen offen." Martin ging auf das im großen Raum einnehmend platzierte Piano zu und schnappte sich seinen Rucksack.  
Rebecca versuchte bemüht, Optimismus zu verbreiten. "Ich finde schon einen, ich meine … das hier ist Düsseldorf!" Rebecca spürte, dass Martin ihr nicht ganz folgen konnte. "Modehauptstadt und so", sagte sie fast kleinlaut. Sie wusste genau, dass er ihren Versuch, sich selbst Mut zu machen, durchschaut hatte.  
"Ja …", grinste Martin, "das war schon immer eine Legende ohne Substanz, hm?"  
Rebecca musste nicken und sich selbst zurück in die Realität holen, denn es würde alles andere als einfach werden, rechtzeitig ein passendes Model aufzutreiben. "Ich krieg das hin", behauptete sie dennoch.  
"Wir sehen uns dann am Set."  
Die beiden gaben sich einen kurzen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange, bevor Martin eilig aus dem Salon marschierte.

In der Empfangshalle stieß Martin beinahe mit einer faszinierend attraktiven und gutaussehenden Frau zusammen. Erst bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte Martin, dass diese genau auf die Anforderungen der "Wet Fantasy"-Kampagne passte.  
Es war Marlene.  
Marlene spürte, dass ein interessierter Blick auf ihr lastete, und drehte sich irritiert um. Dabei schleuderte sie ihr Haar durch die Gegend, wodurch Marlene sich ihrem Gegenüber ungewollt noch attraktiver zeigte.  
Als Martin ihr einige Sekunden regungslos in die Augen blickte, zuckte Marlene kurz mit den attraktiven, stark geschminkten Wimpern. "Was soll das? Wieso starren Sie mich so an?"  
Martin legte seine Hand verlegen auf die linke Schulter. "Ähm, mein Name ist Martin Beier und ich … ich … habe Sie mir gerade im Bikini vorgestellt." Er starrte Marlene provokant auf den schlanken Körper.  
"Was?", fragte Marlene geschockt. Sie war entsetzt, plötzlich kamen in ihr wieder die schrecklichen Bilder ihrer Vergewaltigung hoch. Es war schon fast fünf Monate her, und doch waren die Erinnerungen daran so frisch wie an das Frühstück, das sie heute Morgen mit Tristan in ihrer Suite zu sich genommen hatte. "Was wollen Sie von mir?", versuchte Marlene, ihren Schutzpanzer auszufahren, und spürte, wie ihre Stimme zunehmend giftiger wurde. Mit jedem Wort schwang ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen mit, aber auch ein bisschen mehr Angst. Vielleicht würde es sich gleich auszahlen, dass sie nach ihrer Vergewaltigung einen Selbstverteidigungskurs begonnen hatte, dachte Marlene unwillkürlich.  
Martin grinste. "Die Vorstellung hat mir gefallen."  
Marlene spürte, wie in ihr Panik aufstieg. Was würde sie machen, wenn er sie jetzt anbaggern würde? Würde sie laut zu Hilfe schreien? Den Selbstverteidigungsgriff ihres Trainers Christian anwenden? Davonlaufen? Marlene wusste es nicht. Im Moment war alles auf die Bewegungen von Martin Beier ausgerichtet, und sie war bereit, sofort loszuschreien, wenn er sich ihr noch weiter nähern würde. Die Panik, die sie bei ihrer Vergewaltigung erlebt hatte, kroch wieder hoch. Es war ein ekelhaftes Gefühl, und doch spürte Marlene, dass die viele Verarbeitungszeit, die sie investiert hatte, ein kleines bisschen geholfen hatte. Doch immer noch kam in ihr in einer solchen Situation Panik auf. Ihre Hände begannen leicht zu zittern.  
Martin blickte ihr plötzlich mitten ins Gesicht. "Schon mal gemodelt?", fragte er sympathisch lächelnd. Marlene blickte ihn fassungslos an, dann verstand sie.

* * *

Rebecca lief nervös die Orangerie auf und ab. Es war ihr in der letzten halben Stunde weder gelungen, ein passendes Model aufzutreiben, noch ruhig zu bleiben. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nur noch um das Shooting; wenn sie es nicht schaffen würde, ein Model zu finden, würden Tanja und Clarissa ihr vermutlich den Hals herumdrehen.  
Genervt verdrehte Rebecca die Augen, während sie mit der zehnten Modelvermittlung telefonierte. "Ja, und ich dachte, Sie wären eine Modelagentur". Allmählich gingen ihr die zahlreichen Wichtigtuer, die bei den Modelagenturen am Telefon saßen, auf die Nerven. Das Einzige, was diese konnten, war, ihre Nerven und ihre Geduld zu strapazieren.  
In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Marlene blickte lächelnd hinein. Rebecca bemerkte ihr Auftauchen und spürte, wie ihr Herz schneller schlug, wandte sich jedoch schnell wieder ab und widmete sich der ausgedruckten Liste renommierter Modelagenturen in Düsseldorf.  
"Die Modewelt ist wirklich bis ins Mark kaputt. Glaubst du, es ist zu schaffen, in ein paar Stunden ein Model aufzutreiben, das kein Drogenproblem hat, über vierzig Kilo wiegt und volljährig ist?"  
Rebecca durchsuchte voller Aufregung und Wut die Liste nach weiteren Telefonnummern von Models, die sie um den Job bitten konnte. Dabei entging ihr, dass Marlene schon seit ihrem Auftauchen grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
Plötzlich ergriff die Blonde das Wort. "Ja, ich glaub schon", sagte sie und verschränkte dabei ihre Arme, während ihr Grinsen immer breiter wurde. "Mich!"  
Rebecca hob erstaunt den Kopf. Marlene bemerkte ihren überrumpelten Blick und erkannte, dass sie ihre Freundin mit diesem Vorschlag wohl nur wenig begeistert hatte. Während sich in Rebeccas Kopf noch die Gedanken überschlugen, versuchte Marlene schnell, weitere Überzeugungsarbeit zu leisten.  
"Also, dein Fotograf meint zumindest, ich wäre der richtige Typ dafür."  
"Ja, aber du wirst das Angebot doch auf keinen Fall annehmen?"  
Marlene erkannte, dass Rebecca damit auf ihr gestörtes Selbstwertgefühl nach der Vergewaltigung anspielte, doch sie wusste genau, was sie tat und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, würde ihr dieses Shooting sogar helfen, wieder die Achtung vor ihrem Körper zu gewinnen.  
Mit ihrem attraktiven Schritt und einem geheimnisvollen, nahezu undurchschaubaren Blick ging Marlene auf Rebecca zu.  
"Warum nicht?", fragte sie süffisant.  
"Naja …", Rebecca suchte nach einer passenden Formulierung, "hallo, Gedächtnis? Es ist nicht mal ein paar Tage her, da konntest du deinen Körper nicht mal selbst im Spiegel anschauen und jetzt willst du das vor dutzenden Leuten machen?"  
Marlene spürte, dass Rebecca sich Sorgen um sie machte, und natürlich waren ihre Bedenken absolut berechtigt. Doch sie wusste, nur dieses Shooting könnte ihr nach dem schrecklichen Vergewaltigungs-Trauma wieder auf die Beine helfen.  
"Wenn ich es mir selber nicht zutrauen würde, würde ich es dir dann anbieten?"  
Rebecca war immer noch wenig begeistert von dem Gedanken, sodass sie nach weiteren Contra-Argumenten suchte.  
"Das Konzept ist wirklich sehr sexy, Marlene, das wird nicht ohne Körperkontakt ablaufen. Alle Leute werden dich anstarren, ich will einfach nicht, dass du dich solchem Druck aussetzen musst, gerade nach alldem, was du durchmachen musstest in den letzten Wochen. Ich will nicht, dass du re … re … ach, du weißt schon, dingsbums!"  
"Retraumatisiert", sprach Marlene Rebeccas Satz zu Ende. Sie wusste, dass es nicht leicht war, Rebecca von etwas zu überzeugen, doch sie musste es versuchen, um ihre Selbstachtung wieder zurückzugewinnen. "Hey, ich hab gesagt, ich pack das." Selbstbewusst blickte Marlene Rebecca tief in die braunen Augen, die immer mehr erkannte, dass gegen Marlenes Sturheit einfach nicht anzukommen war.  
"Wirklich?", fragte Rebecca skeptisch. Sie wollte nicht, dass Marlene sich diesem Risiko aussetzte und womöglich ihr Trauma zurückkehrte. Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis Marlene sich nach der Vergewaltigung wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.  
"Ja, sicher." Marlene spürte, dass Rebecca sich mit diesem Gedanken immer noch nicht wirklich anfreunden konnte. "Also, außer du willst mich nicht, weil ich nicht der richtige Typ dafür bin." Marlene ging elegant auf den Spiegel zu, der neben dem Sofa stand, und betrachtete ihren Körper. Sie seufzte. "Doch zu viel Speck um die Hüften?"  
Rebecca musste grinsen. Sie erkannte, dass es zwecklos war, weiteren Widerstand zu leisten, daher gab sie endlich nach. "Du bist einfach perfekt."  
Marlene drehte sich erfreut grinsend um und zeigte demonstrativ mit dem Finger auf Rebecca. "Genau das, was ich hören wollte."

* * *

"Das heißt, dass du wie ein Stück Fleisch in der Theke ausgeleuchtet wirst, damit die ganze Welt Appetit auf dich bekommt." Tristan konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Marlene sich tatsächlich für dieses Shooting angeboten hatte. "Jeder wird sich fragen, ob deine Brüste echt sind, ob …"  
"Sind sie", entgegnete Marlene. Es war nicht einfach, Tristan zu überzeugen, doch sie wusste, sie würde es auch ohne sein Einverständnis machen. Es war ihr schlichtweg zu wichtig, wieder ein wenig Selbstachtung zu bekommen, und dieses Shooting wäre der richtige Weg zum Erfolg. "Ich weiß das alles, Tristan", versuchte sie mit sanfter Stimme und ihrem typischen Blick, mit dem sie Tristans Fassade meistens zum Bröckeln bringen konnte, seine Abwehrhaltung zu durchbrechen. "Hör mal. Rebecca hat so wahnsinnig viel für mich getan. Nicht nur für mich, für unsere Beziehung. Und … ich möchte ihr gerne was zurückgeben."  
"Aber doch nicht auf Kosten deiner …"  
Marlene unterbrach ihn erneut. "Meiner geistigen Gesundheit? Schon mal überlegt, dass es genau anders herum laufen könnte? Vielleicht ist dieses Fotoshooting ja eine Befreiung für mich. Vielleicht ist genau das nötig, dass mich tausend Augen anstarren und ich das aushalte."  
Tristan hielt einen kurzen Moment inne, dann musste er grinsen. Marlene hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, ihn rumzukriegen - wie immer. Sanft drückte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
Rebecca betrat die Suite und schaute etwas verlegen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie Tristan und Marlene offenbar gestört hatte. "Bist du soweit, Marlene?"  
"Ja", antwortete Marlene schnell und gab Tristan einen letzten Abschiedskuss, bevor sie sich zu Rebecca umdrehte.  
Sie hatte bereits ihre Handtasche gepackt und war auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Tristan seine Sorge um Marlene plötzlich nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. "Soll ich mitkommen?", fragte er und schien zu befürchten, dass Marlene der Last des Shootings nicht gewachsen sein würde. Er wusste, dass Rebecca sich um Marlene kümmern würde, doch wollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen und Marlene im Notfall trösten können.  
Marlene reagierte anders auf Tristans Frage als er es sich erhofft hatte. "Nein, Tristan, bitte nicht, du machst mich jetzt schon nervös genug und wenigstens einer von uns beiden sollte doch auf Kims Hochzeitsfeier auflaufen."  
Die Feier hatte Tristan glatt vergessen. Kim war die jüngste Schwester von Marlene und gleichzeitig auch die Tochter von Tristans Cousin Ansgar und hatte jetzt ihre erste große Liebe Emilio geheiratet. Tristan sah ein, dass jeder Widerstand zwecklos war. Er beschloss, sich Marlenes Wünschen zu ergeben.  
Er warf Marlene einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Doch er konnte nicht anders, packte Rebecca sanft am Arm, als auch sie den Raum verlassen wollte, und zog sie an sich heran.  
"Rebecca, pass auf sie auf, okay?"  
Rebecca spürte die ehrliche Sorge in Tristans Worten, und sie wollte seinen Wunsch nicht enttäuschen. "Versprochen", antwortete sie und munterte Tristan mit einem warmen Lächeln wieder etwas auf. Dann ging auch sie zur Tür und folgte Marlene, die bereits ungeduldig wartete.

* * *

Marlene seufzte, als die Kosmetikerin ihr einen weiteren Hauch Puder ins Gesicht streute, und blickte ungeduldig in die Richtung des Kamerateams, das nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde das Set aufbaute, während sie schon seit einer ebenso geschlagenen Stunde den Einsatz des Schminkmaterials in ihrem Gesicht über sich ergehen ließ.  
"Okay, danke." Marlene warf der Maske einen kurzen Blick zu, mit dem sie ihnen bedeutete, dass sie einen kurzen Moment alleine sein wollte. Sie legte den Lipgloss auf den Schminktisch ab und bettete ihren Kopf in die Handflächen, um sich selbst Mut zu machen. Die Situation war unerträglich, nur noch der Bademantel schützte sie davor, ihren Körper zu präsentieren.  
Würde sie diesen Druck aushalten?  
Rebecca beobachtete, wie schlecht es Marlene offenbar ging. In Marlene kreisten die Gedanken um das Trauma ihrer Vergewaltigung. Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie sie ihrer Schwester Dana die schlimmen Verletzungen an ihrem Hals gezeigt hatte. All das kam nun wieder hoch. Marlene musste sich fragen, ob es wirklich die richtige Idee war, sich auf das Shooting einzulassen.  
Marlene atmete tief durch, bevor sie sich ein Handtuch und damit ihre Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln schob, vorsichtig, um die Schminke nicht zu verschmieren. Sie sah in den Spiegel und versuchte, sich selbst Mut zu machen. "Verdammt noch mal, reiß dich zusammen, Marlene."  
Doch bei diesen Worten kamen die Tränen erneut über sie, und Marlenes Verzweiflung wurde immer größer. Sie befürchtete, ihr Make-up mit den Tränen zu zerstören, doch je mehr sie daran dachte, desto stärker wurde auch der Drang, einfach loszuheulen.  
Rebecca kam von hinten auf Marlene zu und beugte sich über Marlene. "Woran denkst du?"  
Auch Olli hatte die Situation beobachtet und ging auf die beiden zu. Er arbeitete schon seit einiger Zeit für die Kampagnen von "LCL" und sollte während des Bademodenshootings an Marlenes Seite stehen. Er trug bereits die von Rebecca entworfene Badehose und präsentierte offen seinen gutaussehenden Oberkörper.  
"Willst du das Shooting lieber absagen?", fragte Olli.  
Marlene drehte sich abrupt zu Olli um und reagierte unerwartet zickig. "Nein, Olli, ich hab gesagt, ich zieh es durch, also zieh ich es auch durch."  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ Marlene Olli und Rebecca erkennen, dass ihre Selbstsicherheit nur Fassade war. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer, die Contenance zu wahren. "Wenn ich einfach nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit zum Üben gehabt hätte."  
Rebecca schaute Olli an und überlegte nur kurz. Sie schien zu erkennen, dass es nur einen Weg geben konnte, um Marlenes Zweifel zu beseitigen: Das Mitarbeiterteam beim Shooting musste reduziert werden. Rebecca lief zu den Mitarbeitern und unterbrach die Hektik mit lauten Worten.  
"Hört mal her: Alle, die nichts direkt mit diesem Shooting zu tun haben, gehen jetzt mal raus und zwar sofort."  
Marlene war baff. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass Rebecca ihr diesen Gefallen tatsächlich getan hatte. Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Nichts mehr hatte sich Marlene für dieses Shooting gewünscht.  
Marlene drehte sich um und musste lachen. "Was hast du vor?" Genau konnte sie Rebeccas Vorhaben noch nicht nachvollziehen.  
Auch Olli interessierte es, was Rebecca beabsichtigte. Gemeinsam mit Marlene richtete er sich auf und ging auf Rebecca zu. Diese hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit hinter einer Umkleide zurückgezogen und warf nach und nach ihre Kleidungsstücke über den Vorhang, erst die schwarze Hose, dann die dunkle Bluse mit den violetten Rosenmustern.  
Marlene und Olli lachten gemeinsam, als sie erkannten, was Rebecca wirklich vorhatte. Erst kam eine Hand zum Vorschein, die verführerisch die Seite der Umkleide herunterglitt, dann ein nackter Fuß, der sich vor die Kabine stellte. Als Rebeccas attraktiver Körper aus der Umkleide trat und zeigte, wie gut ihr der Bikini stand, war nicht nur Marlene überrumpelt. Olli pfiff vor Begeisterung leise durch die Zähne.  
"Ich dachte, es wird mal Zeit, dass ich selbst ausprobiere, ob meine Bikinis überhaupt tragbar sind."  
"Sind sie", sagte Olli und grinste bis über beide Ohren.  
"Wow", ergänzte Marlene und beobachtete Rebeccas eleganten Körper.  
Rebecca ging auf Marlene zu und zog diese mit der Hand an sich heran, beide lachten begeistert, und die anfängliche Anspannung fiel zunehmend von Marlene ab.  
Rebecca zog an der Schnur von Marlenes Bademantel, die sich zunächst noch vorsichtig wehrte, es jedoch schließlich zuließ. Unsicher drehte sich Marlene dann zu Rebecca um, denn sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie mit der Situation umgehen soll. So plötzlich so nackt zu sehen zu sein, war eine völlig neue Erfahrung für Marlene nach ihrem Vergewaltigungstrauma.  
Rebecca nahm sich den roten Stein, der neben dem Schwimmbecken lag, in dem für das Shooting gedreht werden sollte, und posierte für die ersten Fotos mit Marlene. Auch Marlenes Unsicherheit begann zu bröckeln, denn Olli feuerte die beiden an und Marlene ließ sich schließlich von Rebeccas Ausgelassenheit mitreißen.  
Rebecca und Marlene posierten verführerisch vor der Kamera und nutzten die Stange, an der man sich festhalten konnte, um ins Schwimmbecken zu steigen und die Bilder noch authentischer und geheimnisvoller werden zu lassen. Doch als Rebecca ihr Gewicht ganz auf Marlenes Körper verlagerte und einen Arm um deren Schulter legte, rutschte Marlenes Hand an der glitschigen Stange ab, die Blondhaarige verlor ihr Gleichgewicht und Marlene und Rebecca stürzten prustend ins abkühlende Wasser.  
"Das Make-up, Girls", beschwerte sich Fotograf Martin, doch Rebecca und Marlene schenkten ihm keine Beachtung. Sie lachten einfach unbeschwert weiter.  
Entschuldigend hob Marlene die Hände und umarmte Rebecca, während die beiden weiter lachten. Dann beginnen sie, sich gegenseitig mit Wasser zu bespritzen, und genossen das Fotoshooting. Das letzte Eis, das zwischen ihnen schwebte wie eine dicke Mauer, schien gebrochen zu sein.

* * *

Marlene atmete tief durch, als sie Rebecca freudestrahlend anblickte. Auch Rebecca hatte ein unverkennbares Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, als Martin auf sie und Olli zukam.  
"Yes, Girls!", jauchzte Martin und gratulierte den beiden zum erfolgreichen Shooting. "Hier sind schon mal die Fotos. Meine Favoriten maile ich dir dann zu, okay?"  
"Und, wie fandst du es?", fragte Rebecca den Fotografen neugierig.  
"Ihr wart der Hammer zusammen!", lobte Martin anerkennend und lächelte mit dem ebenfalls zufriedenen Olli um die Wette. "Ich wusste, dass du die Richtige für den Job bist, Marlene."  
Als Martin zurück zur Requisite lief, um die letzten organisatorischen Abläufe zu besprechen, legte Olli Marlene beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Hab ich es dir doch gleich gesagt!", neckte er Marlene, die sichtlich glücklich und erleichtert war. Das Shooting hatte ihr eine große Last von den Schultern genommen.  
Auch Rebecca war freudiger Stimmung, als sie sich zu den beiden gesellte. Das Shooting hatte ihr großen Spaß gemacht und sie hatte es geschafft, ihre Gefühle für Marlene durch ihre Unbefangenheit zu verbergen.  
Nachdem Olli sich abgewandt hatte, ließ es sich auch Rebecca nicht nehmen, Marlene zu loben. "Du warst atemberaubend."  
"Danke." Marlene war überglücklich.  
"Wofür?"  
"Dass ich mich wieder … spüre."  
Marlene schien von einer plötzlichen Eingebung gepackt zu werden, als sie auf Rebecca zuging und sie in ihre Arme zog. Rebecca genoss diese Umarmung sichtlich und schloss die Augen, als schwebe sie im siebten Himmel. Marlenes Duft, ihre zarten Haare, ihre Berührungen … all das, was sich Rebecca insgeheim wünschte, war ihr plötzlich so nahe. Und doch wurde sie mit heimlicher Bestürzung bewusst, dass Marlene ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Sie genoss den Augenblick, der ihr so sehr den Atem raubte, und dann war eher vorüber. Marlene löste sich aus Rebeccas Armen und kehrte in den Alltag zurück, und unsanft kam Rebecca wieder auf dem harten Boden der Tatsachen auf.

"Das sah schon ganz schön heiß aus."  
Olli und Rebecca saßen auf dem Sofa in ihrer Wohnung und sahen sich auf dem Laptop die Bilder vom Shooting an, die Martin ihr inzwischen zugemailt hatte. Es war später Nachmittag und die Frühlingssonne schien durch die großen Fenster der Orangerie, wärmte die Wohnung und sorgte für eine angenehme Atmosphäre.  
Rebecca schaute ihn fragend an, dann wehrte sie seinen Kommentar ab. "Quatsch. Das ist einfach nur professionell. Es soll ja für den Kunden auch heiß aussehen."  
Olli ließ zu Rebeccas Unmut nicht locker. "Jetzt schau dir doch mal deinen Blick an. Das ist nicht professionell, das ist echt."  
Rebecca versuchte, ihr Gefühl, ertappt worden zu sein, abzuschütteln und Olli von seinem Verdacht abzubringen. Sie wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, dass er von ihren Gefühlen erfuhr, auch wenn Olli ihr bester Freund war. "Quatsch", wehrte Rebecca seine Vermutung erneut ab.  
"Rebecca, ich hab dich beobachtet."  
Rebecca war sichtlich geschockt. "Was, warum?"  
"Naja, weil du hier irgendwie … ziemlich verknallt rüberkommst."  
Rebecca versuchte, überrascht zu wirken. "Ich … verknallt?"  
Olli untermauerte seinen Verdacht, indem er ein "Ja" andeutete.  
"In wen denn?", versuchte Rebecca scheinbar erfolgreich, Olli zu vermitteln, dass er Unrecht hatte.  
Olli ließ sich von Rebeccas Täuschungsversuch nicht beeindrucken und antwortete mit ernster Miene. "Das wissen wir ja wohl beide."  
Rebecca konnte ihre Coolness nicht aufrechterhalten. Mit ihren großen braunen Reh-Augen starrte sie ihn an. Ihr fehlten die Worte, sie wusste nicht, was sie Olli jetzt noch entgegnen sollte.  
Nach längerem Schweigen entschloss sich Rebecca, nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
"Quatsch." Zum dritten Mal wählte Rebecca bereits diese Formulierung, in der Hoffnung, Olli davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht Recht hatte. Doch Olli lag richtig. Rebecca wusste, sie hatte sich ihre Gefühle eingestanden, doch sie wollte, konnte niemandem davon erzählen. Die Beziehung ihres Bruders stand auf dem Spiel, und Rebecca wollte auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass Tristans und Marlenes Beziehung zerbrach.  
Olli ließ sich nicht beirren. Rebecca hielt seinem prüfenden Blick schließlich nicht mehr stand und griff zu ihrer Teetasse. Mit beiden Händen umschlang sie die Tasse und überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie Olli ihr Geheimnis anvertrauen konnte.

* * *

Einige Stunden später saß Rebecca allein in der Orangerie. Nachdem Olli nichts mehr aus ihr herausbekommen hatte, war er gegangen, und sie schaute sich nun die Fotos an. Dabei schweiften ihre Blicke immer wieder zu Marlene. Ihr attraktiver Körper, die wunderschönen Haare, die zarten Hände, die blauen Augen. Marlene war unglaublich schön, das musste sich Rebecca eingestehen. Sie konnte den Verdacht nicht mehr von sich weisen, sie hatte sich in Marlene verliebt.  
Vor ihren Augen spielte sich ein innerer Film ab. Sie war so sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie nichts mehr in der Realität wahrnahm, völlig fixiert auf ihr Unterbewusstsein. Rebecca sah vor ihrem Auge Marlene und sich im Schwimmbecken, nachdem sie ins Wasser gefallen waren. Die beiden schwammen aufeinander zu, bis sich ihre Hände berührten. Rebecca hatte sogar das Gefühl, sie konnte Marlenes Hände spüren. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen. Rebecca fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht, so überwältigt war sie. Ihr Kopf schaltete sich aus. Nur noch ihr Herz reagierte. Ihre Köpfe kamen sich immer näher. Die beiden versanken in einem zärtlichen Kuss.  
Rebecca fiel mit einem Mal abrupt in die Gegenwart zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, als könne sie sich damit von ihren utopischen Gedankenspielen lösen. Sie zwang sich, Marlene zu vergessen, und stand auf, um ihren Blick vom Laptop abzuwenden. Doch Rebeccas Sehnsucht war stärker. So stark hatte sie dieses Gefühl noch nie empfunden, sie konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren. Es war, als würde ein zwanghafter Impuls ihren Blick auf den Laptop fesseln, und schließlich ergab sie sich diesem Impuls und blickte erneut auf Marlenes attraktiven Körper.  
Sie konnte es nicht mehr ignorieren.  
Rebecca hatte sich in Marlene verliebt.


End file.
